pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb meet Timon and Pumbaa
Timon and Pumbaa had won a ticket to Danville on summer vacation. When they have arrived in Danville, they meet the step-brothers named Phineas and Ferb. Summary In the deep of the jungle, there was a meerkat name Timon and a warthog name Pumbaa are both from The Lion King, who was sitting there and eat bugs for breakfest. When they got a letter, they have won a ticket to go to Danville on summer vacation and they are so excited to be there. Meanwhile in Danville, Phineas and Ferb need to think what they're gonna do today until he got perfect plan to build cooking machine. Later, when Linda is going out for shopping and Candace is still watching television. When the bus has arrived, it showed Timon and Pumbaa in front the house, but they heard what's going in the backyard and they looked and saw Phineas and Ferb are building cooking machine. They looked and saw them that Timon and Pumbaa appeared in the backyard. They introduce themselves and the boys looked surprise when they can talk. Isabella came in to check Phineas, but she two animals in the backyard and spoke to her. She was surprised that they can talk and she already knows about them is between meerkat and warthog. Phineas also introduce to his pet, Perry and they bet Perry is gonna love Timon and Pumbaa. After they were finish, they decided to bake cookies to earn cooking patch. Timon taught the kids a new lesson is Hakuna Matata, it means "No Worries". Meanwhile Perry was on a mission to stop Doofenshmirtz to make people stink from skunk so he can get himself clean.When Doofenshmirtz has invent his machine called the Skunk-Inator where he can spray the skunk around the Tri-State Area to make people stink because all he wanted is to get himself clean. Back at the house, Timon decided to help them to sell cookies while the others are cooking. Candace just came in and saw them that they can talk and helping the boys to build something. She's calling mom that they have two animals in the backyard and she's coming home right away. Before Doofenshmirtz fired it up, Perry already escape and destroy the Skunk-Inator causing Doofeshmirtz get himself stink and Perry left to return home. After they sell cookies, everthing is almost empty. When Candace show her mom to them and when she see it, Timon and Pumbaa are in the backyard and she sursprised that they can really talk. Linda decided to welcome for Timon and Pumbaa to stay here and made new friends with Perry. Before they can do that, Isabella needs to ask her mom permission if she can keep them as new pets. Her mom says yes and now she's happy to keep them as new pets and welcome them to her new family. Songs Hakuna Matata﻿ Running Gags Whatcha Doin' Line: Isabella: Hi Phineas, Whatcha Doin'. Phineas: Building a cook machine. Timon: Whatcha Doin'. Isabella: To gather up the Fireside Girls. Too Young Line: Timon: Aren't you a little too young to building a cooking machine. Phineas: Yes, yes I am. Ferb's Line: Ferb: You really are smarter than us. Pumbaa: Oh, you speak british. Where's Perry Line: Pumbaa: Hey, where's Perry. Trivia Sometimes Timon can catch her phrase is Whatcha Doin', so Isabella is not mad at him. Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Disneydude94's page